Bittersweet
by muahaha1524
Summary: Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna and Neville get married. Their romantic kiss during the war sparked a love that will last forever. But all know, that love can have both ups and downs. Suffering and happiness surround the two at intervals, but will good or bad win?
1. The Beginning

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood walked hand in hand down a strewn red carpet, lazily spread over a hill outside Luna's old four story, circular home. Luna was dressed in a long, decoratively ripped, whimsical ivory dress that reached her ankles. A light, sheer veil covered her wispy blonde hair, that was as curly as a pile of noodles. She also had silvery blue, large eyes that Neville had fallen for years ago. Luna's pale skin was glowing light pink, and her cheeks were flushed. She was barefoot. Only one thing. She was no longer Luna Lovegood, she was Luna Longbottom.

It was their wedding day.

Ginny and Harry were beaming in the second row, next to a blushing Hermione. Ron was kissing Hermione's cheek. Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Xenophilius, Gran, and a handful of D.A. members were scattered in a grouping of chairs that surrounded the catwalk. A light wedding march was playing, and Xenophilius was crying. So was Gran. A smaller, square home was visible beyond a few hills. This was a newly built home. Neville and Luna Longbottom's home. It was two stories. On the first floor was a very crammed kitchen, but it was kept neat as Luna was a very orderly person when it came to keeping places clean. The room itself was about, as large as maybe one of the smaller dormitories back at Hogwarts. The kind that fits, like, two people.

In the center of the kitchen was a miniscule table that had four small stools stuffed underneath it. All the walls were dark blue and golden. Only Luna and Neville knew the reason behind their choice; it was to represent their Hogwarts houses. Except, no one else knew this. Then, there was a living room. It was the same size as the kitchen. There was no need for paint choices here, because the walls were not walls, but bookshelves. All the bookshelves lined the wall floor to ceiling around the entire room, except for one small three-foot break that encased a fireplace for the winter. There was bookshelf above the hearth, though.

Also connected to the kitchen was the smallest bathroom you will ever see. It had a sink, right next to the door, and a loo crammed on the other side of the door. Above the sink was a medicine cabinet that contained things like: Bart's Old Light Sleepin' Draught, Olgdens Good Firewhiskey, and Marty's Primitively Punctual Bandages, and toothpaste and hairbrushes, etc.

A tiny shower was on the wall opposite the door. It was clean and shining, thanks to Luna, but very cramped and small. The bottom had a foot tall ridge, to serve as a bathtub to fearful-of-showers young toddlers. Up a tightly wound spiral staircase was a square-foot landing that had two doors. One led to a walk-in-closet sized bedroom. In the center of the room was a full sized mattress on a brass frame, pushed against the wall. Each side had a nightstand. On Luna's nightstand, she had a colorful lamp, a copy of the _Quibbler_, a tiny bottle of perfume Neville got for her on her birthday, a flower-shaped dish to hold her wedding ring at night, and a fair-sized bottle half full of undiluted Bubbatubber pus. For breakouts. Another gift of Neville and his Herbology love.

On Neville's nightstand was an overgrown plant he was tending, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and a book on Gillyweed properties. He also had a half full bottle of undiluted Bubbatubber pus for breakouts, as they were still young and received breakouts on a basis.

The room was navy and gold like the kitchen with two windows above the low dresser on the wall opposite of the bed. Some drawers were Luna's, others were Neville's. Luna was so organized sometimes Neville would get annoyed. He loved her all the same, though. The other door on the landing was a room of seven square feet. One wall contained a cavernous yellow crib, with yellow fabric hanging over the edges. The other wall had a smaller dresser, empty, but had many things on top of it such as books, pacifiers, bottles, and newborn nonsense. The other wall had a changing table, with a shelf underneath it for nappies and powder.

Luna was not pregnant. How could she be? They have only been married two minutes now. But, nonetheless, Neville and Luna set up a unisex baby room for when "the time came". Just to save them the trouble. There was also a large window over the empty crib. And the had crammed a rocking chair next to the changing table since it was shorter, but it could not rock because the table and the wall held it stationary.

Outside the home was a garden. There were low, transparent fences around many random plants that Neville grew. That was one of the things Luna loved about Neville. Every problem seemed to have a plant-related remedy. Breakout? There's this. Hair won't lay flat? Use this. Have a cut that won't heal? Here, put this on it. Out of sugar and need to make a recipe? Here, Luna, this stuff is a good substitute, no one will tell!

Over on the hill, a tent was being set up over the carpet and chairs were being magically rearranged around tables that were appearing out of thin air. Food and drink appeared on the table and the music changed to a classical song, by the name of _A Summer Place_. Xenophilius was using a spell to hang jars from the ceiling of the tent that were full of fireflies. The easy light complimented the sunset. Neville put a hand on Luna's waist and another took her hand. Luna smiled brilliantly. Not only did she love this song, thus the reason they were dancing to it on their wedding night, but she was giddy. They were married! She could not get over it.

The song ended. As the lovely song from the Yule Ball started up, Harry led Ginny out to the dance floor. Next, Ron led Hermione. Ron and Hermione were engaged and Harry and Ginny had been married six months ago. Seamus Finnigan started a rumor that Ginny was expected a baby. Much to everyone's happiness, Ginny and Harry made no attempt to say otherwise.

Neville continued to twirl Luna around lazily, and everyone seemed to be dancing around carefree. George was even lifting Angelina into the air at intervals.

It had been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna and Neville were both nineteen, but Neville was four months older. Everyone else was mainly nineteen, with the exception of Ginny, who was only eighteen. After much dancing, and the sun had gone down completely so you could hear the chirping crickets, everyone settled joyfully underneath the firefly-lit tent, and helped themselves to at least four servings of steak-and-kidney pie, firewhiskey, and pudding, Luna's favorite. After a few more hours, guests started trickling out of the tent and apparating home through the very clear night. Ginny had no firewhiskey.

After a another half-hour, it was left to Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Xenophilius, Neville, and Luna.

"Bye, Neville," Ginny said sweetly as she hugged him. She turned to Luna and whispered. "Have fun tonight," Luna for the first time, in maybe her life, felt suddenly very self-conscious and blushed scarlet. She hugged Ginny and smiled.

"Goodbye, you Longbottoms," Harry chimed smiling. He pulled the two of them into a hug and grasped Ginny's arm. They disappeared into the night air.

"Bye!" Hermione and Ron sang before happily disapperating. It was now just Xenophilius and the newlyweds.

"I'll stay and clean up, you two catch some-sleep," Xenophilius seemed nervous. He pulled Luna into a bone-crushing hug and patted Neville on the shoulder. Neville was going red. He looked at Luna and they made their way to their home on the hill a little ways away. Once they were over a hill and out of sight, Neville turned to Luna and swept her off her feet bridal style. Luna giggled idiotically, he curly hair she had put in a messy side braid hat hung very far down her side. Neville apparated to the doorstep to save some time and pushed themselves through the door, but Neville narrowly missed hitting Luna's head.

"Sorry, Lu." he blurted. She just smiled wider. Her giggles were louder now, and she could barely breathe. Neville put her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood there, in the kitchen. Neville leaned in and lightly brushed her lips. He grabbed her hand and hey walked, together, up the tightly bound spiral stairs. Luna was giggling the whole time.

...

The next morning, Luna awoke, nestled in Neville's arms. She smiled to herself and glanced at the window. It was definitely morning. Maybe eight. It was pouring out, and heavy dark clouds blocked the sunlight. This was Luna's favorite weather and she could never have imagined a more perfect day.

"Mmmmm," Neville groaned as he awoke. He was a very heavy sleeper, and waking up was never something he liked. Luna looked over at him. It was warm in the house, as it was summer. Luna climbed out of bed and pulled a t-shirt of Neville's over her head. She leaned over the bed and kissed the side of his head. He huffed and flipped over onto his stomach.

"Come downstairs soon, Nev," she whispered. She was the only person allowed to call him that. She tip-toed down and walked a few strides to the kitchen. She liked how the storm clouds kept it dark, but just light enough to have a cozy feel. Luna smiled and put a pot of tea on the stovetop and whipped up a quick mix for pancakes. She realized that she had forgotten her wand upstairs, so she turned around to go get it but ran right into Neville who had been standing right behind her.

"Hm." he blurted, still half asleep. He held out her wand. "Forgot dis," he muttered and sat down on a stool. Luna passed him a cup of hot tea, and grabbed one herself before joining him at the table.

"Neville," she began in her sing-song voice. "You know what we are doing today, right?" Suddenly, he seemed to be wide awake. He became very interested in his tea. "Neville, don't even think about doing that, we're married." she demanded. He looked up shyly.

"I'm not so sure I want to see my parents, is the thing." Neville stuttered. He looked very sheepish.

"Neville, we need to. You know this." she chimed. After their pancakes and tea, Luna went to the bathroom to get a toothbrush in her mouth and a brush in her hair. Then, she went upstairs and put on a canary yellow dress and a silver necklace with black flats. Luna picked up the small bottle of perfume and sprayed a bit on her neck. She looked in the mirror, feeling nervous. She was very much aware that Neville would probably break down during the visit. She would have to be strong for him today. Neville had used Sleezeaky potion on his hair to make it lay handsomely. They grasped each other's hands and disapparated to St. Mungo's.

Luna and Neville arrived in the lobby. They made their way to the front desk, where a plump witch sat deep in work.

"Ahem, I-uh-we, would like to visit Frank and Alice Longbottom?" Neville murmured. Luna was surprised the Healer could hear him at all.

"Relationship statuses?" she said in a mechanical tone. Something told Luna she said this at least a million times every day.

"Son and daughter-in-law." Neville replied, anxious.

"Names."

"Neville and Luna Longbottom." Luna couldn't help but smile at being called Luna Longbottom. The witch looked up immediately.

"Oh-I see. Good to see you again, Neville." she stated warmly; then smiled and nodded at Luna. "Got yourself a beautiful wife." she added. Neville blushed. He was holding Luna's hand. She stood up and led them down a hall. "Just go to the fifth floor. Third door to the right." she patted Neville on the shoulder and returned to her desk. Neville froze, so Luna pulled him onto the elevator and pointed her wand at the box.

"Five," she whispered. The elevator moved. Luna turned to Neville. "I know you are scared."

"I'm not scared."

"I am your _wife_. Don't you lie to me." she sounded serious. That was rare. Then, she pulled him into a long kiss. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Neville wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ahem." Luna and Neville looked up. A crowd of people were waiting for them to exit so they could board. Luna glanced at her husband and they hurried to the right. Just before they entered, Luna stopped them at the door.

"I love you." she whispered. Luna pecked the side of his head, and Neville returned the favor.

"I love you, too, I love you." he replied slowly. They emerged into room 316.

Two people, both resembling Neville, lye in a two beds pushed up next to each other in the middle of the room. The seemed to be having very nonsense conversations amongst themselves. A Healer was treating them with a salve of some sort on their shoulders. Neville looked faint.

"Ah, Neville." the Healer said. she left the room. Neville took a step forward and sat on the edge of the woman's bed.

"Mum?" he called quietly and sweetly. This must be Alice. She did not respond or even show signs of comprehending his presence.

Neville looked back to Luna, crestfallen. This was why he hated visits so much. They almost seemed like they ignored him. But they didn't, Neville knew this. Luna walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Silence entered the small room. The yellow walls seemed to scream for joy, but never really got it. Luna noted the eerie tone about the room.

Alice's gaze turned to Neville.

"Who are you?" Neville heaved a breath and closed his eyes.

"It's Neville." he replied very silently. Alice looked at him.

"Who are you Neville?"

"You're son." he squeaked. Luna felt a tear well up, but she kept it in her eye. Alice looked confused.

"I don't have children." she stated without emotion. Luna could sense Neville was nearing a break-point. She stepped in.

"You do. You have a son. He's right here." she sang sweetly.

"But, wait-who are you?"

"I am your son's wife."

"But if I don't have children, how can I have children-in-law?" she asked, so politely. Luna noticed her calmness. But, on the other hand, Frank seemed zoned out in space, interested in the ceiling.

"Who is that?" Luna asked Alice, pointing at Frank.

"My friend." she added.

"No. He is your husband."

"Husband? I'm not married." she said sweetly. Neville buried his face in his hands. Luna sighed.

"_This is your son, that is your husband._" Luna tried to correct her, but Alice just shook her head.

"Lu, please." Neville muttered, his face becoming blotchy. Luna stood and grabbed his hand. Neville grasped it, and she led him outside and to a deserted room gently.

"Neville," she whispered, placing a hand gently on his cheek. He looked weak, so Luna tugged him down and they sat on the ground. "It will be okay." she finished.

"That," he gestured his parents. "Will never be okay." Luna just looked at him and cocked her head slightly. For the next few minutes, they studied each other's faces, looking for any sign of weakness. Green met silvery blue. One moment, Neville looked strong and invincible, and the next he was sobbing in her arms.

It was about and hour before they left the deserted room.

When they apparated home, Neville sulked over to the shower. Luna put a pot on the stove to make a summery, late lunch stew. The day was as rainy as ever. The heavy downpour lifted Luna's spirits slightly. Once the stew was set to cool, she wiped her hands on a towel rag and entered the bathroom.

"Neville, you've been in there forever, please come out." she pleaded.

"One more minute?" he asked, Luna sighed and closed the lid of the loo so she could sit.

"It's okay. I know your parents may not be, but we are! Neville! We could-" Luna stopped.

"We could what?"

"Well, have our own family." she said, suddenly feeling brave. Neville was quiet. "I mean, why else would we set up a baby room? We both want it-right?"

"Of course I want that, it's just not yet." Luna shook her head.

"Well, Neville, I'm not so sure we can really just_ choose_ a conception date." she giggled. "A baby comes when a baby comes."

"I guess you're right," he laughed, stopping the water and pulling the towel off the top of the closed shower door. He emerged moments later, with a towel tied around his waist. Luna continued.

"_I_ want a baby." she added quickly, standing up. This was difficult, as there was barely space for one person in the bathroom. Neville turned to her and smiled.

"I suppose a baby wouldn't be so bad." Luna giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips a few times. Neville grinned.

"Why don't you go put real clothes on and have some stew with me." she smiled mysteriously. Neville laughed.

"Alright, love," he said.


	2. Luna's Trouble

Luna was cleaning the stew out of the empty bowls at the sink while Neville was sprawled on the couch, reading a book. They had been married yesterday, and to Luna it already felt like years. She placed the sparkling dishes in one of the battered cabinets on the wall and walked over to her husband, leaning in the doorway. The crammed bookshelves along the walls held hints of mystery, as if each binding contained a precious secret. To the newlywed couple, it did. Reading was a big part of life. Lost in thought, Neville rose to retrieve a different book. Luna watched as he peacefully browsed options, choosing _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ off a higher shelf. She smiled at his childhood.

"You know, that book is also popular among muggles," her sing-song voice sang. Neville glanced up and grinned. Luna plopped down on his legs, rain continuously pouring and pounding the window. They must have done a good job at building, as no water at all leaked onto the sill. "But, being pureblood, how could you possibly know that?" Luna played.

"I wouldn't," Neville replied, flipping a page. "You know my knowledge lies with Herbology." he flashed a you-really-should-know-this-as-I-am-your-husband look. Luna laughed.

"I suppose." she sighed. "But, you really seem to be smart when it comes to being _absolutely_ charming," she cocked her head, teasing. Neville looked up, surprised by Luna's out-of-character tone. Her canary yellow dress looked _very_ good on her, he suddenly realized. Her skin was aglow, and her hair seemed to be just perfect...

"What is it?" Neville snapped to life at Luna's voice.

"You look lovely, is all." he pretended to turn his interest back to his book, but it was clear Luna did not fall for it. She resituated herself so that she was lying on top of him, and slowly pulled the book out of his hands and laid it on the floor. Her silvery eyes locked with his and showed a flash of suggestiveness. Neville was puzzled by his wife's odd behavior, for she rarely initiated anything at all. Even conversation. Firelight twinkled on the side of her face as her mouth stretched into a playful smile. Perplexed as he was, Neville placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up to even themselves. Luna slid a hand down from his head and rested it on his shoulder.

Neville lifted his head and brushes her lips. Luna immediately lowered her head and presses her mouth against his. They had never kissed like this since the Battle of Hogwarts, really. Even while they dated they kept things played down. And while they've been married; well, they hadn't really been married very long. Luna shifted her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. She move her hand to his cheek, which she lazily caressed. Neville played along and rubbed her back, 'accidentally' rubbing lower and lower. After five minutes, they came up for air. He, with one draining move, flipped over so Luna was pinned beneath him. She giggled as he placed a hand on the lower-side of her waist.

Neville tilted his head over and kissed her passionately, playing with the hem of her yellow dress while she giggled into his mouth.

...

Luna watched the dying fire crackle as light rain trickled. The storm was passing, but just a break in the storm. More was to come, or at least the WWN said so. She was lying on Neville, who was in a light sleep, his arms still drooped around her. Being in Neville's arms made her feel safe, but being this '_intimate_' with the opposite gender was hard for her to get used to. She was always so modest, and pure, but she kept telling herself it was fine, they were married. She drowsily played with a straw hair in his face. Time slipped away, and the clock on the mantle read around one in the morning. Neville came to.

"Love, why are you awake?" he asked up to her. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I'm thinking."

"What about?" he questioned, playing with her hair, and sleepily pecking her face. She smiled.

"I guess, probability rates that I could be pregnant." Neville grinned at her words.

"We'll see." he muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

"Wait, love," she nudged him, waking him.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go to bed?" he weighed his options.

"Alright." slowly, he sat up and wrapped Luna in a blanket, then carrying her, or trying, up the stairs leaving the pile of clothes behind.

The next few weeks went by, full of business and Neville applying for a job as a professor in Hogwarts, and of course, frequent D.A. luncheons. One morning, the day of one of these luncheons, Luna and Neville sat eating hot oatmeal.

"Dear," Luna announced. "I'll be right back." she got up and put her plate in the sink before walking to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against it. Well, here it goes. She planned to try a muggle pregnancy test. She knew chances were slim, but she _was_ anxious for a family. To be a mother. She sighed and waved her wand, removing a particular brick and retrieving the small box. She took out the stick.

Moments later, she stood over the sink, starting a timer. Looking up into the mirror, she suddenly felt very nervous. It wasn't exactly the result of life or death, or of any effect to the future, but she_ had_ been hungry, tired, and sickish lately. It was probably her imagination. Pregnancy now, that was rather quick for any trying mother. Only four weeks, one month! Only a month since their wedding in late June. She hopped to be able to give Neville a lovely letter for his birthday tomorrow though, how lovely that would be. 'Good morning, Love, happy birthday, and you're a dad.' she shook her head and grinned. Maybe she wasn't ready, maybe she was too young. She promised herself that she would not over react to the result. The timer shook quietly and Luna rushed to stop it before Neville wondered.

Sighing, she picked up the test. The one line through the circle cut her heart like a dagger. Luna vowed she wouldn't do anything, but she felt tears fill her eyes. She quickly placed the test down and sat on the loo, pulling her feet up under her and letting tears roll down her face. She flicked her wand and the test disappeared. Luna splashed her face and left the small room. She was unprepared for how quickly Neville would see through her mask.

"What? Why have you been crying? What's wrong!?" Luna waved him.

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't let me get away with that answer. What." He asked gently, cornering her to the side of the kitchen.

"Nothing important, it's silly," she said.

"Not if you were crying!"

"Fine! I-I'm not-"

"Not what?" but as soon as he said that, understanding filled him. "Oh." his shoulders slumped. "We-we're not going to be parents, are we?" he asked and Luna nodded. "How do you know?"

"Muggle test." Neville looked at her.

"Those aren't always accurate. Especially early in the pregnancy." Luna shook her head again.

"No, I'm sure it was correct."

"But, are you, well, tired and hungry?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And sick feeling?'

"Yeah, but-" Neville nodded and went to the sink, flicking his dishes so the would clean themselves.

"I watch you. Clean the dishes. Why do you do it?" Luna thought.

"I need a time killer. And also, something real." he nodded. Neville grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Lets go." he said, and they disapparated from the room.

Luna had a hard time keeping her happy essence at the luncheon. Even when Ginny and Harry stood up and confirmed suspicion that they were, in fact, going to have a baby. She tried to feel happy, but all that came was jealousy. Much to her fortune, Neville was the only person who could tell. Seamus Finnigan managed somehow to light his plate on fire, Oliver was babbling on and on about Quidditch and the Puddlemore United team, and all Ron could seem to focus on was his fiancée. Around half-way through the meal, Cho Chang came up to Luna. They had not really spoken for a while. This was not on purpose, just what happened.

"Hi, Luna." she smiled.

"Hello, Cho Chang." She seemed a bit uneasy. "What is the matter?" her dreamy voice asked. Cho swallowed.

"I-uh-I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Back when we were at Hogwarts, before the battle, I was always one of the gossiping girls. I'm sorry." Luna sighed. Cho was her friend. Well, she supposed she wasn't, anyway. Not if she was only trying to get things out of her to spread like fire. But, Luna forced herself to put a smile back on her face.

"Oh-um, that's okay." she nodded. Cho looked relieved.

"Well, er, that's good." she stood up and left. Neville gave Luna a knowing glance. She nodded and finished her food. It seemed Luna could not get enough air to breathe, as members from the old D.A. kept coming up to talk to her, but she was in no mood to chat. She was done, so she stepped outside the Burrow a moment, and Neville, not surprisingly, joined her immediately.

"I know you're feeling rough, Lu, but let's say goodbye first."

"I don't want to leave, just need fresh air."

"Fresh air?" Neville inquired. "As in, sick? Maybe?" Luna shook her head.

"Give it up. I'm not pregnant." she demanded. Unfortunately, at that moment Molly Weasley stepped out of the kitchen to empty a water dish. An awkward silence surrounded them. Luna started to feel very odd, but brushed it aside. Neville and Luna knew she heard them. A few more moments of stillness surrounded them until Luna placed a hand over her mouth and ran a few steps out of sight before ridding of her lunch. Neville and Molly rushed over to her.

"I'm fine!" Luna called dizzily. "Really."

"That isn't fine, m'dear come in, now, I'll get you some tea." Neville helped Luna inside and led her to the couch, followed by curious glances from everyone. Molly disappeared to the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked over.

"Yeah, what happened?" Seamus chimed in. Neville pushed them back.

"Nothing! She's fine!" The D.A. stepped back. "Well, er, uh, I, um, well, uh,"

"It's fine, nothing happened." Luna assured. But Molly came rushing back in waving teens back saying,

"Nothing to see here! Give the poor girl some space! _Good heavens, Ron!_ Stop staring!" Ron blushed and looked away. After everyone pretended to chat again, Molly handed Luna a cup of tea and led Neville away for a moment.

"What is all this about Luna?" she asked quietly, so the guests wouldn't hear.

"Well, Luna has been, er, excited to be a mother and she took a muggle test this morning."

"And?"

"It was negative."

"Oh. Well I wouldn't count on that." she added, glancing at a paler-than-usual Luna.

"She was really upset, so now she denies any possibility."

"I see." Aren't you two young?"

"Young, but married and able."

"I suppose." Neville nodded. "But young." she said, waving her wand in his face.

"Are you mad at Ginny for having a baby at eighteen?"

"Of course not, she's married-" her shoulders slumped. "Oh." Neville and Molly laughed, the he walked back over to Luna. "And Neville?"

"Yes?"

"St. Mungo's. Okay? Just see." Neville nodded and Luna looked at him.

"You were talking about me and being pregnant, weren't you?"

"Of course."

"Nev..."

"Lu..."

"Oh my goodness. _Sometimes it seems like you just never give up_! Why? Just let it be, I'm not having a baby!" Fortunately, no one heard her but her husband.

"That's it. You come here." Luna looked at him. Then, she stood slowly. "_We_ are leaving." She was taken aback by his seriousness. Goodbyes were said and Neville pulled Luna out the front door.

"Urg, can't wait to take a nap."

"Hey, what makes you think I'm taking you home? We're going _straight_ to St. Mungo's."

"What!"

"You heard me. I'm settling this before this fight gets any worse." Luna just nodded and took his arm, still surprised by his sternness. They appeared in the waiting room, and Neville dragged Luna to the front desk.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully, getting the plump Healer's attention.

"Oh, um, the visitation hours are not open, as of-"

"I need to see a Healer." he cut in. The lady blinked twice.

"Oh, well-uh-er-State business?" she asked, surprised by his reason for showing up.

"My wife and I would like to see if we are going to have a baby." The confusion on the witch's face was immediately replaced with a joyful glow.

"Neville! Are you sure?"

"Positive." So, the lady walked to a back room for a few minutes.

"Neville, lets go." Luna begged.

"Are you joking? No!" he said as a Healer dressed in baby blue robes walked out.

"Longbottom." she called. Neville almost had to pick Luna up just to get her through the door.

"_Put me down!_" she hissed for only Neville to hear. Of course, he did not oblige. They walked through a door and he placed Luna on the silver table, taking a seat next to her. The Healer handed her some light, checkered, plastic-y robes that Luna changed into. In the muggle world, they were called hospital-gowns, whatever that meant. She had given up fighting back at Neville and adjusted herself on the table. There was no pillow, so she just laid flat on her back. The Healer was rushing around one side of the room, preparing for what needed to be done.

Neville and Luna were both aware that finding out if you're pregnant was never fun. Muggle procedures did not exist, so the Healer would have to physically check, which meant she would need to use her wand to uncover and listen for a heartbeat, of course, this was an uncomfortable experience for the possibly expectant mother. Neville grasped Luna's hand as the Healer came back over.

"Well, I assume you both know what is to happen." she said, closing the door and switching certain lights so the illumination in the room turned a violent blue. She took out her wand. "Hand over your wands, please." Neville gave her the two wands, that she placed in a box by the door. "Alright." she said, walking to the side of Luna's table. Neville's hand turned white, as Luna was grabbing it so hard. The Healer flicked her wand, and stared intently at Luna's abdomen. She did not touch Luna, but Luna seemed to feel whatever she was doing. She whimpered and shut her eyes tightly.

After a few minutes, she gritted her teeth and gasped, causing Neville to wince. The Healer looked zoned out, oblivious to Luna's pain. Another minute slipped by, and the Healer broke contact, causing Luna to shriek, then let her head loll back. The lady patted Luna's stomach lightly, and smile brightly.

"It seems, that you will be _parents_!" she chimed before leaving the room to let them process this. Luna's eyes were wide in disbelief, and Neville was frozen. After a few minutes, he looked at his wife, who looked at him. They both broke into wide, stupid grins, and Neville swooped her up and spun her around the room, while Luna laughed the entire time.

A few days later, they weren't really making any rush to get out of bed. They were both engrossed in some books, comfortably under the du vet while a new rainstorm shook the valley. It wasn't long before their leisure turned into a heated conversation.

"I want to think about names!"

"Lu, you're freaking two weeks pregnant, we have time."

"I still want to think about names." she demanded. Lately, Neville noticed she was always acting out of turn, and snapping at him constantly. He figured hormones were the answer to this, as he flipped a page of his Herbology book.

"Fine. Ideas?" he asked.

"Well," she thought. "What do you like?"

"If it's a boy, I'm naming it Trevor." he mused. Luna thought.

"Alright. Id it's a girl, we'll name her... Kendra." she said with finality, propped up on her elbow to look at him. "Or Trinity." she looked bright. "Ohh! Or we could name them Kade Trevor and Kendra Trinity!" Neville looked at her, disbelieving. Luna hopped out of bed and wandered over to the mirror, turning sideways to look at her stomach.

"You are not going to be showing yet." Neville stated, without looking up. Luna left the room, and he looked up, wondering where she went, and got out of bed and went to the tiny landing. The door to the baby room was ajar, and Luna was admiring a hanging on the crib. Neville snuck in and clamped his hands on her waist. She did not even bother to look up. her scoop neck tanktop and shorts clung loosely to her and her hair hung down to her lower back, but was drawn over one shoulder.

"I guess the Nargles are behind it." she muttered dreamily.

"What?"

"My mood. It is always bad. Nargles do that to you. I suppose I have a bad case of them." Neville sighed and turned her around by her shoulder.

"Would a good deal of snogging cure you?" he asked quietly. Luna smiled.

"We shall see." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Neville led her downstairs before they got carried away and flipped the radio on, which was playing their wedding song by a lovely coincidence.

&are you a drama-lover? open a new tab and play a summer place by percy faith on youtube until the ^&

Neville placed a hand on her waist and grabbed her hand. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Even before she washed her face and brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He, or at least tried, to sway around the family room, but there was barely any space. They both had their share of giggling as they hopped and dodged the small couch while they danced. Neville lifted Luna in the air, only to stumble on the couch and fall back, with Luna landing on him. They laughed so hard, tears came to their eyes.

Neville picked Luna back up as if she were a feather, and pulled her into a deep kiss as they continued to spin around and around. Neville swayed and spun, Luna was much shorter than him, so he lifted her up on top of his feet and bent down a little reach her face easier. This joyfulness lasted, until, of course, Luna ran to the bathroom for her daily sickness.


	3. A Not-So-Happy Christmas

Luna prepared a small cake in the dead of night, being as quiet as possible. They had recently discovered that she was pregnant, and that a life ahead of them awaited itself. She was barely along, but Neville and Luna planned to invite Xenophilius, Gran, the Potter's, and Ron and Hermione, who were being married next week. Luna could hardly wait to see what they thought, and Ginny was beginning to show her pregnancy. Regardless that Neville knew they were celebrating his twentieth birthday, Luna wanted his cake to be a surprise. She had even bought a book called _Herbology and its Relationship to Crumple Horn Snorkacks_. She was sure he had never heard of this one.

The cake came out of the oven, and she was so fatigued she let her hand slip and scrap the scolding pan, causing her to bite her lip and jump around the room like a maniac, but staying completely silent. She rushed to the bathroom to run it under cold water and slap some Mandrake Draught on it. When she returned to the darkened kitchen, she found Neville staring longingly at the baked cake, and licking his finger, which was covered in fresh icing Luna had made.

"Neville Longbottom!" she scolded, laughing. He jumped. "What do you think you are doing down here!"

"Well, um, I, er, uh,"

"Explain yourself." she said with a smile, crossing her arms. His face stretched into a playful grin. "Go put a shirt on, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"No cake." he sighed, pretending to be sad, as he trudged up the narrow stairs, slapping his wife teasingly as he walked by. She immediately swatted his hand away and giggled.

Luna went back to whipping up the icing so it was creamy and would stay on the cake without melting. For a moment, she let her hand slide onto her stomach as she daydreamed, something she was good at, about what the baby would be and whether its name would be Kade or Kendra. She nonchalantly spread blue frosting around the surface of the baked good. Neville trapsed back down in a thin tee shirt and his long, patched pants he wore _every night_. Luna always got on him about that. 'Do you _ever_ wear anything else?' she scolds constantly. Or, 'That thing is probably_ infested_ with Wrackspurts!'

Lately, though, much to Xenophilius's despair, Luna began to accept that some of these creatures did not exist. However, she still had complete faith in a select few. Such as Nargles, Wrackspurts, and Crumple Horn Snorkacks. She also always had a new edition of the _Quibbler_ on her nightstand. She read it every night. Neville walked up to Luna and placed his arms around her, kissing her. He noticed the green present on their miniscule table.

"Ohh! Is this my birthday present?" he asked like a kid.

"Yes, but you mustn't open that yet." she said laughing.

"Technically, it_ is _one in the morning. So, it's my birthday."

"That is true but we have company today, so you have got to wait 'till then." she giggled. Neville pulled her over to him, and hugged her.

"I haven't told you that I love you for a while." he said sadly. He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I happen to love you, too." she beamed. Neville got down on his knees. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, checking up on Baby Fleck." he grinned. Luna placed a hand on the back of his head lovingly.

"What did you just call our child?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows together. He ignored her as he rubbed her stomach, as if trying to see through her skin and catch a glimpse of their baby.

"It is the size of a fleck as of right now," he taught knowingly, "You are two weeks pregnant, so, therefore, Baby is the size of a fleck. Thus, Baby Fleck."

"I see," she sang, only half-there. She fell to her knees so she was even with Neville. "We really should get some sleep." she grinned. "I'm going to bed."

"Going to bed as in going to bed, or going to bed as in-_going to bed?_" Neville asked.

"Which ever one you want." Neville stood and held out a hand for Luna, who took it and straightened herself. He kissed her forehead and swept her feet off the ground, trying not to hit her head as he carried her upstairs. He had to do a double take with deja vu when she giggled. It was exactly like their wedding night.

In the morning, Luna had already brushed her teeth and showered and combed her hair, but she was attempting to wear a light pink dress that was slightly to tight for her semi-bloated stomach. Even though she wasn't showing, the effects of pregnancy showed. She managed to slip in, but couldn't reach the zipper.

"Nev, Dear, do you think you can.." he walked over and pushed her blonde hair out of the way so he could zip it.

"Um, I think you need a different dress," he started guiltily as he handed Luna the broken zipper. She sighed.

"Where did it break off?" she asked. "Episky!" she whispered as the zipper fastened itself back onto her dress.

"Around, uh, here." he pointed to her chest, making her blush scarlet.

"I can't exactly help that." she said looking in the mirror. "You know what babies eat." Neville laughed, going through her drawers.

"Here, this one is pretty." he said, handing his wife a purple dress. It fit fine. She sprayed her neck with her perfume from her husband and stopped for a moment. Neville was fussing with the buttons on his shirt.

"What is it, Love?"

"I was wondering..." she muttered dreamily as she pulled out a small box from a drawer in her nightstand, then sitting criss-cross on their made bed. Neville peered over her shoulder as she opened it. Inside was a small thing of eyeliner.

"I didn't even know you had that kind of stuff." Neville said. Luna shrugged.

"When I was in fifth year, I secretly bought some and wore it at Hogwarts, but someone noticed and sent a rumor around that I was a mask-making self-conscious princess. I stopped wearing it then and haven't worn it since. I have wanted to, though." Neville looked at her.

"You're an adult. You can do whatever you want. And besides, I think you would look stunning." He kissed the top of her head. "And you are far from a mask-making self-conscious princess, let me tell you," he laughed. Luna smiled. "But, you are still my lovely princess."

Neville and Luna walked downstairs to quickly clean the house a bit and touch it up while Luna put final preparations on the table and the food. After giving her husband a kiss, she took up a gel icing bottle from Honeydukes and wrote:

_Happy Birthday, Neville and Harry_

Then appreciated her work.

"Gosh, Lu, even your handwriting is gorgeous." There was a knock and Neville answered it while Luna put the icing away. Ginny and Harry walked in.

"Hi!" Luna chirped. She almost forgot that they didn't know she was pregnant. They engaged in small talk until Ron and Hermione arrived, shortly before Xenophilius, who showed up just before Gran. "Oh, Nev, I forgot we only have four stools. Step back, everyone." she asked politely. "Engorgio!" she sang, and the table expanded, adding a few stools. "That'll do it."

They all sat down together and ate, talked, ate, talked, ate, talked, ate, talked until everyone had digested, Luna grabbed the cake and stuck a few candles in it.

"Alright, then, first we'll do Harry, as he was born first." They sang, then lit the candles again and sang for Neville, who was born near noon. Luna kissed the side of her husband's head and cut the cake. Near the end, Neville ad Luna looked at each other. Neville rose, grabbing Luna's hand.

"Um, well, uh," he glanced at Luna, who smiled at him. "We-uh-_we_ are, um, erm, eh,"

"We're having a baby!" Luna cut in, seeing that Neville couldn't say it. Gran burst into tears and Xenophilius looked close to doing the same. He gave Luna a bone-crushing hug. Neville had a stupid grin on his face as he tried to calm his Grandmother down.

"My baby girl!" Xenophilius said lovingly to his daughter he hugged her. "you're going to be a mother!" Gran was just recovering from a flood of tears as Neville patted her shoulder.

"My Neville! A dad! I'm going to be a _great_-grandparent! she cried in disbelief. When she stopped sobbing, She hugged Neville and kissed his head multiple times, causing Neville to blush. When she let go, he returned to his wife's side. Ginny rushed forward and hugged both of them. Harry smiled and put a hand on Ginny's back, nodding at the two of them. When Ginny let go, Harry lightly hugged them, and stood back by Ginny.

After they said happy goodbyes, Gran and Xenophilius reluctantly left, leaving Ron and Hermione. Hermione ran over to them and gave them a bear hug, Ron followed suit. They said goodbye and it was left to Luna and Neville. Neville turned Luna around and smacked a kiss on her lips.

"Oh," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. Then she kissed him harder. Turning around, she flicked her wand. "You know, I think I've had my share of realness today." She stuffed her wand in a pocket and wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him deeply. After a few minutes, Neville picked her up and took her upstairs. They decided to go to sleep rather early that night.

The next four months went by very quickly and uneventfully. Summer turned into fall, which turned into winter. Luna's twentieth birthday and Ron and Hermione's wedding came and went, and Christmas was inching it's way towards them. Luna's stomach looked very pregnant lately, curving outwards and further by the day, it seemed. Luna was slipping into some jeans one December morning when a large thought dawned on her.

"Neville!" she gasped.

"What?" he said, throwing his arms out with his palms up. His shirt was half-buttoned.

"I don't want to know if the baby is a girl or a boy. I want to find out when it's born." she said.

"Uh, okay." he smiled. They apparated to the Burrow. Luna was wearing a pale green top that complimented her eyes, even more so with eyeliner, the top fanned out to leave room for her stomach, which was a large and heavy as a watermelon. She had not forgotten her butterbeer cork necklace. It keeps the Nargles away. Ginny waddled into the kitchen when they heard the 'pop' sound through the house.

"Luna! Neville!" she smiled. "Harry get your freaking - down here!" Luna and Neville laughed. Harry rounded the corner, exasperated.

"You can't hold your tounge for guests?" he asked, but Ginny's face made him stop arguing immediately. She was nine months pregnant and _extremely_ tempermental. Luna wasn't very swingy yet, but she knew it was on the way. Neville patted Luna's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. Ron and Hermione came in, bickering just like old times.

"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you, just going around and telling everyone, I mean, honestly, Ron! It's my baby too!" The stopped abruptly, unaware that their were guests in the house. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still living in the Burrow. The each had a spell done to their bedrooms to make two small apartments upstairs to make them feel like they still had their own space. As far as Luna and Neville were aware, they planned on living there for the next decade or so. They hadn't really made an attempt to move out, and Molly was more than happy about this.

Luna and Neville, Harry and Ginny turned around to face the two, smiles plastered on all four faces. Hermione covered her face in her hands, but Ron burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess we covered Luna and Neville and Harry and Ginny!" he laughed, pretending to mark off names on an invisible list.

"I didn't get the chance to tell a _single person_!"

"Relax, 'Mione, we can have more kids!" he sniggered, patting her back. After a large group hug, they called down the rest of the household and chatted by the fire. It was snowing heavily outside. After dinner, they returned to the family room and talked some more, but it wasn't long before Luna gasped and grabbed Neville's hand.

"What! What is it?" he asked nervously.

"The baby! It kicked! Luna shrieked with joy. Never in her life was she happier. Hearing she was pregnant was nice, being married was nice, but this-this you could _feel. _It was real. Luna forced Neville's hand onto her stomach and he laughed. He could feel a tiny foot press into his hand. It wasn't long before the whole lot of Weasleys and Potters were surrounding them, all trying to feel Luna's stomach where a baby was happily kicking away.

Later, they decided it was storming_ way_ too hard to go home, so Luna and Neville were offered a small extra room on the first floor.

"I love you," Luna whispered through the dark.

"I love you, too, and you, Baby Fleck." Luna giggled and fell into a dreamy sleep.

_Luna plopped down and sat criss cross on Neville's four-poster bed in Hogwarts, back in her fourth year during D.A. times. She had messy hair and her Ravenclaw robes on. Neville had a sweater vest and jeans. They were attempting to curse a baby Mandrake, but so far, unsuccessful._

_"I'm not allowed up here, am I?" Luna giggled as Neville tried a spell over and over in vain. _

_"No, but the boys won't tell. They bring girls up here all the time behind Umbridge's back." he muttered. Luna's eyes widened._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I think you know what I mean." he blushed. Luna laughed. "Last week, Harry brought Cho Chang up here. Kicked Dean and I out, and told Seamus if he came up here, he would kick him all the way to Beaxbatons." Luna stared at him, mouth agape._

_"Cho? And Harry?" she laughed in disbelief._

_"Ya, we slid a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product under the door, you know, those ear things that magnify sound to you? Well, Seamus turned green and Dean was sniggering so loud he got us caught, and Harry was mad. Told us all to get lost. By that time, Seamus had gotten sick all over the landing and Dean was rolling on his back, he was laughing so hard. I was just kind of participating because they were. It was funny, though." Luna looked rather green herself, but then started laughing. _

_"That's disturbing!" she said through fits of giggles. "Care to tell me the main purpose I'm up here, then?" Neville looked at her with wide eyes and blushed scarlet. _

_"It's not like that, I swear," but Luna was laughing to hard to hear him. "I don't-I-"_

_"You're what?"_

_"I'm waiting." Luna nodded._

_"Same here." she said dreamily. Neville sat on the edge of the bed. A sudden moment of courage rippled through him and he kissed her cheek. Luna faltered, but she kissed his cheek back. Neville blushed so red he looked like a Weasley. She leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. Neville placed an arm around her and they watched the sun go down over the lake through his window. _

Luna was shaken awake my Molly Weasley.

"Luna! Come quick," she urged. Luna sat up and climbed out of her comfortable bed. She walked over to wake Neville. "No, he doesn't need to wake."

"Why not?"

"It's Ginny! The baby is coming. I waited 'till she got very close, but we need an extra hand. Do you know how to deliver a baby?"

"Yes, um, yes, I do." Molly looked relieved.

"Good because I don't." she smiled and led Luna to the living room. Ginny was laying on the floor, leaning up against the couch where Harry was sitting, her head between his legs. He was finger combing her hair while she breathed heavily. She must be inbetween contractions. Luna came and knelt down next to her.

"how far apart are the contractions? Why aren't you at St. Mungo's?" Molly sighed.

"Three minutes and look outside." She rushed to the window, but all she saw was white. It struck her with horror when she realized it was snow covering the whole window.

"How deep?" Luna asked in awe.

"I reckon eight." She said, bustling around for hot water and towels. Luna knelt back down by Ginny. She was in a light doze. Probably from fatigue. Luna took her wrist and checked her common vitals.

"Lu-na," Ginny sighed. "How much longer?" she asked in agony. Luna pressed the back of her hand against Ginny's forehead.

"How long since your last contraction?" Luna questioned her gently.

"Maybe a minute." she sighed, resituating herself. Harry looked passed out, but was still stroking his wife's hair. Luna placed her hands on Ginny's stomach and felt around, contemplating what she could feel.

"It seems you've just gotten through with the transition phase. That is the most painful. Since you haven't waken anyone, I take it you have high pain tolerance." Ginny smiled weakly. "I would guess you have less than an hour left." Luna smiled. Ginny made a not-too-bad face. "You're about to have another contraction, though. Are you ready? This is when we start to see the baby." Harry was alert immediately.

"Baby?" he asked drowsily.

"Soon!" Molly chimed as she entered the warm room with a tub of steaming water. She placed a pile of towels by Luna.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Luna sang.

"Really, call me Molly." Luna smiled. Ginny cringed and clutched her stomach, tightening the grip on her husband's hand. He sat up and rubbed her head. Luna gingerly moved her legs and checked some different vitals, measured her dialation, and felt around her stomach again.

"Well, The baby is moving down, and you're fully dialated, so push _slowly and gently_," she emphasized. Ginny nodded, panting. "1...2...3..." Ginny heaved, and panted, and heaved, and panted, Luna pressed down on the top of Ginny's stomach, helping her push downwards. Luna smiled.

"Oh, Ginny! I can see the head, this is when you need to push harder." she instructed and Ginny was dismayed. Harry was looking expectantly at Luna and still stroking Ginny's hair, comforting her. Ginny groaned and arched her back for a moment. It was a few more minutes before anything happened, until Ginny let out an agonizing scream, causing Harry to wince and have a grim facial expression, Ginny kept screaming. "There," Luna assured. And James Sirius slid out like it was the easiest thing in the world. She slapped his back and snipped the cord, before washing him off in warm water, which had cooled during Ginny's birth. Luna wrapped him in a towel and handed him to Ginny, checking the time.

"It is 3:16 in the morning, so you're baby was born December 17. Congratulations!" Luna chimed as she rinsed her hands off in the hot water bin. Molly was in tears, and Harry looked close to it. But Ginny, she was already sobbing and holding her newborn baby up close to her face. Harry slid off the couch and knelt very close to his family, placing a hand on his son's face.

"What is it Luna?" Harry choked. "You must have seen?"

"Oh, yes, you have a son." Luna smiled brilliantly. She set to work cleaning Ginny up before any of the boys in the family came down to see her like this. Molly ran to grab Arthur, who was sleeping. After Arthur rushed in, tearing up, Molly grabbed Ron, Hermione, Percy who was over with Audrey, his wife, and his son, Neville, George, and Angelina who was expecting a Roxanne in the summer. Bill, Fleur, little Victoire, and Charlie were away. There was soon a large crowd surrounding Ginny, Harry, and James. Neville came down and hugged Luna tightly, kissing her multiple times. There was chatter and crying on every face as they welcomed a new member in the family. Harry and Ginny were beaming the brightest.

The next few days, Neville and Luna were snowbound at the Burrow. It was very long before they got home, in fact, it was Christmas eve before they were able to return home. Luna borrowed Ginny's maternity clothes and Neville shared with the boys, seeing as they had nothing but what they wore the night they arrived. When they did, they went straight to Xenophilius's to celebrate.

The warm fire flickered with heat as Neville and Luna cuddled on one of the couches. Gran was there as well, seeing as she wanted to spend the holiday with her son. Xenophilius brought in some tea and handed it out before taking a seat in his special chair. Luna noted how he sat in that chair since she was a baby. They chatted and talked until the subject landed on Luna.

"Do you know when you're due, Luna?" Gran asked kindly. Luna thought.

"Sometime in mid March or April." she sighed. Neville held her hand.

"Sweerheart," Xenophilius began.

"Do you-Do you know what it is?" Luna shook her head.

"We're waiting to find out." she smiled. The rest of Christmas Eve went by merrily, and it was as if you could _feel_ the holiday happiness in the air. Just before midnight, Luna and Neville apparated home and wished farewells and Happy Christmas to everyone. They trudged upstairs and collapsed on bed, sleeping 'till noon.

"Luna," Neville whispered. "Lu, maybe we should wake up," he said gently. Luna's eyes slowly fluttered open. A very odd feeling surrounded her, like a suffocation as if air was being sucked out from her, and her baby was wriggling hopelessly. A sharp pain shot up her spine and settled in her stomach. She could not make words.

"Nev-Sming rung," she babbled, grabbing his arm.

"What? Something's wrong? What?" she shook her head and tried to take a deep breath in, but couldn't. The lack of oxygen pounded in her head like a hammar until everything went black. Neville hopped out of bed and threw clothes on, then scooped his wife up and apparted to St. Mungo's. A passerby Healer rushed her into a room and called in for extra help. Then she turned to Neville, who was wide-eyed and hopeless.

"Time for you to go.." she said, pushing him out of the room. He resisted, but the Healer's help came and pulled him to the waiting room, pushing him down onto a chair.

"What! What is wrong with her!" But the Healers ignored him.

It was four hours before a Head Healer came out and called his name. Neville snapped alive and shot up.

"Come with me." The Healer said, ushering him into a corner. Neville realized with horror that it was Draco Malfoy.

"YOU!" he hissed. Draco sighed.

"Yes, but I'm here to inform you on what is happening to Luna.."

"You don't care! Why are you a Healer? Just go-"

"I am a Healer because I want to be a Healer. Please do not torture me with past mistakes." he said coldly when Neville referred to his time at Hogwarts. "Luna went into a dangerous state of-well-we call it Pacifier Syndrome, where a sudden effect of deadly symptoms hit the mother all at once. It isn't too common, but usually, women die when they are hit with it. You're remarkable speed with getting Luna here saved her life." Neville glowered at him.

"Why would you even bother saving her life? You're the one who started the 'Loony Lovegood' name." he sneered.

"Neville, honestly, just leave that be. _I'm sorry_! There! Better? I heal the patients, regardless who they are." he thought for a moment. "Wait. You-and Luna?"

"Yeah." Neville crossed his arms in defiance. "She's my wife!" Draco looked taken aback.

"Oh, uh, well, then. Follow me." Draco led him to a room just off the hall.

"h, you didn't tell me, is um, is the baby-?" Draco nodded.

"Baby's fine." Neville sighed with relief. He entered the room. Luna slept unconscious, hooked up to various machines. Neville situated himself down in a chair by the bed while Malfoy rechecked her vitals.

"She seems stable. If you hear beeping and that line goes flat, come out to the hall and tell the first Healer you see." he said before leaving the room. Neville looked at Luna's pale face, peacefully in rest. he smiled and nestled his head by her side. He had just slipped into a lovely sleep. In the dream, a rabbit hopped up to him. It opened its mouth and out came a long, never ending drone. Not a beep, but a long, drawn out noise. Neville came to slowly, and jerked his head up.

A long beep was sounding from the machine with a flat line running through the center. He jumped up and ran out into the hall, grabbing the shoulder of a Healer.

"She-My wife-line-beep-thing-Help!" the Healer rushed into his room and pulled out her wand. A few more Healers rushed in and one dragged Neville out to the waiting room. He sat, wide eyed as he waited for the next fifteen minutes. Draco emerged.

"Neville." He started, walking over to him. "Luna suffered a blow to the cardiac aorta, severing her ability to perform normal anti-arrest pumps. The symptoms from earlier weakened her to this checkpoint, and the task of keeping two lives up instead of one was too intense for her circulatory and respiratory systems to handle. It came right out of the blue."

"In English?" Neville asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, Luna's heart failed."


	4. The Close

Neville's heart sank as Draco led him into the room where she was. He didn't look at Luna. Just the walls. The Healers were clearing out, and it was left to the three-or two- of them. Draco nodded and left. Neville took up the seat by his wife and glanced back at the door to make sure no one was there. Thoughts ran through his head, memories together. Like when they tried to curse the baby Mandrake in the boys' dorm back in fifth year. Or their first kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts, or when they found out they would be parents, like when Luna delivered Ginny's baby successfully, or when they got married, and endless things like that. When she caught him in the kitchen when he was supposed to stay upstairs, or her twentieth birthday, or the moment he first saw her. Neville forced himself to look at her.

Her skin was always pale, but now it was sheet-white. Her silvery eyes stared lifelessly into space, empty. Her hair was sprawled under her head, tangled from sleeping in. The white hospital gown thing clung loosely to her, and her hands were cold and stiff. There was no pillow, so her head lay flat. The blankets from the bed were already being taken to the washroom, he supposed. Neville rocked back and forth in his chair, breathing heavily. A Healer walked in, and he immediately straightened up, pretending that he hadn't been on the verge of tears. She walked over to the side of the bed and removed a needle from her upturned arm. Neville realized it was Hannah Abbot.

She froze when she realized it was him.

"Neville?"

"Yeah."

"Are you-Why are," she inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"_What am I doing here?_" Neville looked at her in disbelief. "She is my _wife_." he choked. Hannah stared at him.

"You _married_ Luna Lovegood?" she blurted rudely.

"IT'S LUNA LONGBOTTOM." he sneered. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, Neville." she hissed as she left the room. Draco entered after her.

"Neville, I need to let you know that the reason she died was at the fault of the staff." he said sheepishly. Neville stared at him. "We-well-didn't think." he quickly added. "We have never seen a mother survive Pacifier Syndrome before, we didn't know she needed to be placed in the Intensive Care Unit, we didn't exactly, check, to make sure she could hold up both lives. Every time a woman survives this, they loose the baby."

Neville didn't talk, so Draco sighed and left again. Finally alone, he collapsed in the chair by her bed and was immediately engulfed in sobs.

An hour later, Neville's face was drying, a Healer burst into the room, looking urgent.

"Mr. Longbottom, we have a sit-" She was cut off by a dreamy voice, Neville jumped.

"What am I doing here? Can I have a pillow?" Luna asked politely, though very fatigued looking. The Healer and Neville stared at Luna, shocked. The color had returned to her face, but she was still pale. Her eyes were full of life once more. The Healer rushed from the room and returned seconds later with Draco, who ran over to Luna, checking her vitals.

"Smithson, inform the ICU that they will have a patient joining them soon, and you! Yes, Greengrass, please take Luna Longbottom's name off the deceased list in the office, we have one less person who died on shift today. Oh, and Jorkins, immediately report another Healer to room 457, thanks." he barked orders at the inferior Healers. Luna looked at Neville, confused, as they led her bed away to a new section as quickly as possible. This time, they made no attempt to push Neville away.

After a rushed hour, Neville sat down on the edge of Luna's bed. She was still uninformed of what was going on, but the Healers were off on another patient and everything had been taken care of. Neville smiled gratefully at his wife.

"Nev, why on earth-" she paused. "Did Malfoy say take my name of the _deceased_ list?"

"Yeah. You were confirmed dead for an hour." he nodded. She looked at him with horror. Luna placed a hand on her stomach.

"I doubt-" she trailed off. Neville looked at her sadly. He hadn't ever seen Luna cry before. But, in the small, empty room, Luna sobbed into Neville's shoulder. All she ever wanted was a baby, but now she was postponed for another year or so.

Later on, a Healer walked in, looking nervous.

"Mr. Longbottom. We have not yet had the chance to inform you, but there is a situation upstairs I believe you will want to see." Neville glanced at Luna, who nodded. He got up and followed the Healer, who talked to him on the way to the room. "Uh-We received a patient around the time of one A.M. earlier this day." Neville nodded. "This patient was apparating home from a house, but was unaware of some heavy snow. She was splinched and died." Neville was confused.

"Who."

"An older witch by the name of Augusta Longbottom." Neville stopped in his tracks, falling behind the Healer. His Gran? Was... Dead? No. Absolutely not. Gran had always been the one taking care of him. Her gone felt like taking off your armor in a bloody war. He felt vulnerable.

"Wh-What?" he said in shock.

"She died. About three minutes ago." He followed the Healer to a small room where she was currently being kept. She left the room, closing the door. Neville walked over to the side of the bed, blinking back tears. Where was Luna? He needed her right now. Badly. Neville, once more that Christmas, found himself hit with sobs.

So far this was the worst Christmas he had ever lived through.

A few hours later, Neville was dozing in a chair by his Gran when a weak, but stable Luna came in through the door in the quiet hospital wearing nothing but her hospital gown. Barefoot, just like old times. She came and tapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Love," she whispered gently. He awoke slowly. "Love, I'm discharged. Let's go home it's the middle of the night." Luna bit her lip. "They want to transport her to the sterile compound in the basement before decomposition begins." Neville sighed. Luna was quite worn, so he helped her change into her pajamas before using floo powder to reach their small home. Sad and tired, they both went to bed immediately, greeting sleep like a long-lost friend.

"Lu, this Christmas kind of stunk."

"I know." she sighed, caressing his cheek before they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, Luna and Neville were eating some hot oatmeal when Luna spoke up.

"Let's go for a Crumple Horn Snorkack hunt!" she sang, finally happy. "Since you took this year off for the Baby, why don't we do something fun!" Neville contemplated this before nodding.

"Alright Lu, but I don't think will find one." he chuckled falsely.

"You're just prideful." she chirped, crossing her arms and raising her chin.

After a lovely vacation in Sweden, it had been a few months before their first anniversary. Luna awoke very early on June 28th, and kissed Neville senseless to wake him up, which took a while. Besides, she had a very happy surprise for him.

"Nev! Nev! Nev!" Luna giggled. He sat up, his hair a complete matted mess.

"Whhhaaattt?" he sighed. She smiled brightly at him.

"What's today?" she grinned.

"June 28th why-" he looked at her shocked. "Oh Merlin's Beard! Happy Anniversary, Love!" Luna howled with laughter at his reaction before snogging him.

"One more thing." she giggled into his mouth.

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant." Neville pulled away laughing.

"What!"

"You heard me!" Luna smiled. Neville just kept laughing and pulled his wife back in to snog. An owl hit their window. "Oh no! It could be hurt!" she said running outside. The owl had a letter in it's claw addressed from St. Mungo's. "What-?"

Neville took it from her and studied it. Shrugging, he ripped it open.

_Dear Neville and Luna Longbottom,_

_We are pleased to inform you that a Potions breakthrough has been discovered last week. Tested and 100% safe, a new type of Restoration Draught has been made to extra strength with the use of Lacewing Flies. The staff here at St. Mungo's are elated to know it will indeed restore the memories and sanity of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Please attend to the front desk and apply for a dosage use using security code 15246793. _

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy, Chief Healer_

Neville was frozen in his spot. Was this some sort of joke? Some kind of play? Luna impatiently grabbed the letter from his hands. When she skimmed it, she too froze.

"Neville, this is legit, it's signed." she muttered. He was already gone, though, rushing to get ready for St. Mungo's. Later, around eleven, Luna and Neville apparated to the front desk, clutching the letter in their hands. The plump witch smiled at them as she took the letter from is hands and led them to a separate waiting room while the draught was initiated.

"Wait here, the draught will take some time to kick in, so we ask that you stay patient for the next hour." Neville looked at Luna excitedly.

"You get to meet my parents! _I_ get to meet my parents!" he squealed joyfully. Luna smiled and rubbed her stomach. She still couldn't believe she was four weeks pregnant. A half hour passed by. Neville's excitement was _somewhat _subsiding, but was clearly there. After a few minutes, Neville started to get all-of-a-sudden nervous. He could not help it. He had never met his parents as sane. He heaved, and Luna cast a suspicious glance at him.

"It's okay." she whispered, nodding as if she was agreeing with herself. "We are a _complete_ family now. But just remember, you still have us." Luna let a hand stray to her flat stomach. Neville smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be flat for long. His smile seemed to make Luna overjoyed, for no particular reason. They were engrossed in each other's faces when two, weak adults were escorted into the room. Neville looked at them, his eyes turning glassy, but he let no tears fall. They stared back, as if a battle of shocked staring had been ensued. Luna glanced back and forth between the three.

"Neville, sweetheart," Alice started, but could not finish. Frank swallowed hard. Neville slowly stood, inching his way towards them uncertainly. Alice looked like she were about to break. Not much different from Neville's expression, Luna noted. Alice held out a hand, and he rushed forward to touch it. Not that that lasted too long. In an instant, The three were all in a bear hug, sobbing in to one another's shoulders. Luna rose, fighting back nausea.

After a good fifteen minutes, the small group dispersed somewhat, and Alice and Frank's drying faces wandered over to Luna. Neville's tear-streaked face turned around with such admiration and pride, Luna blushed. He backed up and placed an arm around her, guiding her forward to his parents.

"Mum, Dad," he blinked. "This is Luna." They waited further information on who she was. "She is my wife." Luna assumed he was saving the baby part for later. Alice rushed forward and embraced her, acknowledging that she was her daughter-in-law. Frank stood in disbelief, his eyes darting back and forth between Luna and his son.

"You're married?" he choked, causing two very large grins to plaster themselves to the married couple's faces.

"Today is our anniversary." Luna chirped. Alice and Frank glanced excitedly at each other.

"How long? And, how old are you two?" they asked in unison.

"Luna's twenty, I'm twenty, almost twenty-one, and it's our first anniversary." Alice burst into a fresh set of tears. Frank sobered.

"I hear Gran died yesterday." he said softly. The happiness on Neville's face disappeared somewhat. He nodded.

Later, after they were discharged, Alice, Frank, Neville, and Luna had a hearty meal at their tiny house, which Alice was absolutely fascinated by; proud that her son could take care of himself and his wife so well. Of course, Luna was very violently sick after finishing the food, sending Neville's parents into suspicion. After some chatting by the fire, getting caught up on twenty years of absence, Alice plucked up the courage to question them.

"Luna, why were you sick earlier?" she mused, with a motherly I-know-what's-up-so-no-need-to-hide-it-from-me look. Luna and Neville blushed a deep red as they informed them on the baby. Alice was so excited, she squealed and Frank just looked shocked.

"You mean you're parents, too?" he said incredulously. Luna nodded frantically, smiling like an idiot. Eventually, the conversation turned to their own friends, and the topic changed to newborn Rose. Hermione was quite ecstatic about her daughter, but Ron was upset it was a girl; though everyone knew he was overjoyed. Ginny was also pregnant again, and very small James was the spitting image of Harry. This made Ginny determined that it would have red hair, like its cousin.

After bidding a tearful goodbye, though it was only for some sleep, Neville and Luna fell asleep instantly; and both of them slept extremely well.


	5. Epilogue

Neville ran outside of the small, two story, cramped household chasing a very naked three-year-old with Neville's foresty green eyes and Luna's wispy blonde hair. His wife burst into giggles at the sight.

"Hey! Kade, you get back here, right now!" Neville called as he failed to catch the squealing toddler. Kendra, who was almost seven, was decked out in quidditch gear and her Cleansweep Five was leaning up against the open doorway. She had Luna's silvery eyes, but Neville's jet black hair that never stayed neat. The radio was out, set up by there hanging bench, and the two girls were listening to the WWN commentary on the Quidditch World Cup. Or, Kendra was at least. They both had a glass of Dirigible Plum juice, diluted, of course, so they won't start floating.

Luna was zoned out, interested in her swollen stomach, where a little girl was. This was the first time they decided to find out what it was before birth. Baby Xander was napping in the crib upstairs. He happened to be a spitting image of Neville. Luna watched as her husband attempted to catch her screaming son.

"Love, just tell him he can have a dragon tart if he cooperates." she called out at her twenty-seven-year-old husband, who was hopelessly trying to wrestle Kade out of the Mandrake garden. He sighed, throwing Kade over his shoulder and walking over to them.

"If I keep doing that, Lu, he'll be fatter than these Mandrakes before his Hogwarts letter even comes!" Kendra howled with laughter. Neville stole a kiss from his wife, and Kendra squealed in revolsion.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she cried. Luna and Neville laughed.

Their house, was no different from when they got married except for one thing. A room equal in size to the baby room was added off the living room, a curtain for a door. Two beds, one with a rail on the side, was pushed up aginst each wall, with a nightstand adjacent to each. One half of the room had KENDRA sketched into the wall decoratively and motion posters of the Hollyhead Harpies littering the walls, one of them featuring Ginny, their chaser. The other side of the room had KADE, but he was too young to enjoy posters. They had also added an awning over the front porch, with a hanging bench attached to the bottom of it.

Luna heard a baby cry from the open doorways and windows. Sighing, she got up slowly and cracked her back. Waving away Neville's help, who was struggling to fit his son into some clothes. She waddled up the stairs and entered the yellow and blue room, scooping Xander up into her arms.

"Bloody-" Luna caught herself before she let the H word slip, gingerly laying a soaking wet-not with water-Xander on the changing table. "How can you, such and adorable little thing, possibly make such a huge mess?" she whispered softly to her second son before flicking her wand at the messy crib. "Are you excited to meet your little sister?" she cooed, glancing over at the second crib crammed in the room, with XENA etched over it. She smiled to herself. Xander smiled and gurgled up at his mother, making Luna smile even brighter. When the mess was cleaned, she picked up the little mini-Neville and walked carefully down the tightly bound spiral staircase.

Yeah, it was very cramped in this house, but Luna refused to expand it or move. She had a thing for tight spaces with lots of people, no clue why. Neville held out a hand and helped his wife down the last step before taking Xander from her. She waddled into the living room next, where Kade was, and sighed heavily. There must have been twenty toys out when she had just finished cleaning an hour ago. Groaning in frustration, she bent down cautiously and scooped up a handful of currently neglected toys of Kade.

"Mummy!" Kade squealed.

"Yes, Love, what is it?"

"Is Gwamma and Gwanpa coming now?"

"No, Love, they're coming later." Kade shrugged and went back to his current toy of interest. Walking to the kitchen, Luna swished her wand and a pot pie started to immediately make itself. "Accio sweater!" she softly called and her favorite purple cardigan came swishing towards her from her room. Slipping it on, she sought Neville who was tending a destroyed plant from Kade's nude escapade. Laughing, she knelt down beside him.

"Yes?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Alice and Frank said they'll be here around noon." she started, studying her nail. "Clean yourself up." Laughing, Neville turned around to face her. He leaned in and locked their lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away slowly. Luna was smiling at him.

"Harry and Ginny coming too?" Luna nodded. "Hermione and Ron?" she nodded again. "The kids?" Luna nodded for a third time.

"I think-"

"I think you'll need to go engorgio that table of ours." Laughing, Luna struggled to get up. Once again waving away her husband, she trudged over to the kitchen to check on that pot pie. After an hour or so of back-breaking cooking, Kendra and Neville rushed inside, soaking wet.

"What?" Luna scowled at them, flicking her wand to mop the mess.

"Mummy!" Kendra said almost shreiking. "Britain won! The Brits won! We WON!" She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Lovely, Kenny!" Luna enthused. "Why are you wet?"

"It's pouring out," Neville assured her. "All of a sudden it was pouring." Luna nodded.

"Go dry yourselves." she said softly, Neville and Kendra squeezied into the tight bathroom, and there was a lot of giggling as the two fought for mirror space and towels. Grinning, she returned to her work before Kendra emerged.

"Mummy, Daddy took the last towel." she complained.

"Just wait a moment." she said agitated by her daughters annoying complaint voice. "Besides, we have some Hermione and Ron get here." Kendra froze, wide-eyed.

"With-with Rose and Hugo?" she said slowly.

"_Yes_, with Rose and Hugo." Kendra's eyes got wider and she dropped her quidditch gloves.

"Hugo's coming?" she said. Luna nodded. Kendra grabbed her gloves and rushed to her room. Neville emerged, shaking his head in laughter.

"They're so getting married in the future." Neville gasped through fits of laughter. Luna sighed.

"Promise you won't get mad when she surprises us all and marries a Slytherin or something." she muttered. Neville's laughing ceased.

"Oh, no. Not in my house." Luna giggled, rubbing her stomach calmly as rain continued to splatter the windows.


End file.
